sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Casper Ravenheart
Basic Information Full Name: Casper Ravenheart Age: 17 Gender: Male Date of Birth: March 16th Species: Human Sexual Orientation: Gray-A Style: Dark (Kind of) Height: 6" Weight: 128 lbs Eye colour: Bright Green Hair colour: Dark Brown (Tinted Red) Description Casper Ravenheart is a quiet, hardly ever speaks, teenage boy. You can almost always see him wearing his father's tan jacket that he picked up from his previous house before it had perished in a sudden fire. This can explain the black spot on the back. He is, also, seen with ripped black jeans, revealing his reckless and clumsy side. Origins/Backstory In the beginning, Casper was born to a loving mother, but a two-faced father. It was said that the father had multiple personalities, switching at random times to someone violent and cold. This was continued until a fire had spread throughout the house to grow enormous. Thirteen-year-old Casper had a blackout, coincidentally, before the fire had even began. All Casper remembers to his present day is the view of smoke and flames with his father's favourite jacket over him like a blanket. Another memory of his from that day is his mother asking if he was okay, the tears in her eyes as if something had happened. Which, something did. It was the end of his father. By the time he was fourteen-and-a-half, his mother had found a new lover. This one, although, "stole" her attention to Casper. Summarized, his mother was hardly home, her boyfriend was disrespectful to Casper, and his mother became a severe alcoholic. When she was home and not influenced by alcohol, she'd still be the caring mother she always was. However, when she was influenced, she'd be in a very explosive mood. For one second, she could be happy, then another, she could be angry. One simple thing would knock her into a depressive attitude, though. Relationships Casper met Veronica Simmons in a library when he was 15 and she was 13. The meet was pretty cliché; she had knocked over some books from the shelf with books in the mystery genre when Casper was close-by. He had helped her sort the books back and, of course, their eyes quickly caught each other. This accident led to a close bond between the two of them as they had continuously ran into each other occasionally that whole day. Trivia * An important fact about Casper is that he has another soul, similar to his father's problem, but this entity seems to have a lot more meaning to them. Nobody knows that Phantom is tied to him, not even Casper himself. ( This is not to be confused with MPD or DID, as it is much more severe than that. ) * Casper has a habit of playing with fire whenever he can. This was formed by the deadly fire and, also, when he had harmed himself multiple times with a lighter. If he's angered and has access to fire, you should probably restrain him quickly. :* He is also anorexic. Category:Original Character